


Watch Your Step

by megamatt09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Voldemort learns that entering the mind of a teenage wizard might have certain drawbacks. One shot.





	

**Well, this is a nutty one shot that has been lurking around in the recesses of my mind for a long time.**

* * *

Lord Voldemort uncovered a very interesting aspect. He long since suspected there had been a connection between himself and Harry Potter. On the night where Arnold Weasley, or whatever the Blood Traitor's name was, had been bitten in the Department of Mysteries by his servant, Nagini, he sensed the presence of a third mind alongside himself and the serpents.

He long since suspected numerous times since returning to his body this mental link occurred. There were times where he felt agitation and frustration which could not be explained. Voldemort understood it perfectly, he had a mental link with Harry Potter, and he was susceptible to mental intrusion the most when asleep.

It would be borderline impossible to possess him and subvert his will. Voldemort recalled their encounter in the Graveyard, where Potter showed an extraordinary amount of will power in throwing off the Imperius Curse.

' _Yet, I have access to his thoughts, his feelings, his suspicions, his fears, and his desires,'_ Voldemort thought to himself with a wicked smile crossing over his face. _'I can slip subtle thoughts regarding a desire to see the Department of Mysteries into the boy's mind. Once he knows there is a prophecy regarding both of his, his stupid, foolish Gryffindor curiosity would get the better of him.'_

Voldemort's thin lips curled into a smile. It was the perfect plan. It would take months to get Potter into a position where he was set up. Careful planning would be needed to accomplish his goals.

' _Dumbledore is a fool if he thinks isolating the boy will leave him less open to me,'_ Voldemort thought. _'If anything, he is left more open. Those foolish sheep still do not realize their so called leader of the light would be willing to sacrifice a child if it means bringing my end.'_

Dumbledore deluded the entire world, including himself, regarding the old man's benevolence, but Voldemort knew deep down, there was darkness within Dumbledore. He was capable of cruelty and evil, which even caused Voldemort to be apprehensive, if he would dare to admit it.

Meanwhile, Voldemort prepped to enter the mind. What could go wrong by entering the mind of a simple teenage boy?

* * *

Getting inside of the mind of the child was no difficult task at all. Voldemort would wait until the mind relaxed most of all before he slowly manipulated the thoughts. It would be the first seed of a dream. It turned out, Potter had already picked up on the Dark Lord's thoughts and had been dreaming about the corridor.

It was time to step up the frequency of those dreams slightly. Voldemort took a step down the corridor of the child's mind. It had been very unruly for a moment.

Voldemort stopped, and he heard a soft moan coming from the recesses of Potter's mind.

"Oh, Harry, right there!" moaned the woman in the corridor.

"Damn, Cho, your ass is so tight!"

Voldemort peered into the door and noticed Harry Potter in intercourse with an Asian female. The Dark Lord pulled away from the scene before him. He accidentally slipped into a particular departed part of Potter's mind.

"Potter, oh, punish that nasty snake bitch! She's nothing, but a dirty slut!"

Turning around, the Dark Lord noticed another room where Harry Potter had Eugene Parkinson's daughter down on his knees, and his phallus shoved deep inside of her mouth. The stupid slut had gagged on Potter's manhood.

"Mmm, yes, Harry," a soft French accented voice said.

Another turn and Voldemort noticed the former French Triwizard champion, stripped completely naked. He pulled away before Potter could slip inside of her.

' _What is this depravity?'_ Voldemort asked.

The Dark Lord walked past a room full of a pair of Indian twins who took turns taking Potter into their mouth. He had been surrounded by sex in every corner of Potter's mind. A chesty redhead wrapped her round orbs around Potter's manhood and worshipped it like a god.

Speaking of gods, or goddesses, Voldemort turned around and saw Potter in the midst of a mental orgy, with the depiction of the Greek Goddess Aphrodite, Athena, and Artemis, along with the Queen of the Goddesses Hera. And they had been lining up to take their turn with Mr. Potter.

The Dark Lord had to find a part of his mind which had not been saturated with sex and depravity. The two Hogwarts female founders even got a piece of the action, and Voldemort took a second to slip outside of his mind.

He needed to find the exit, but only he found more sluts, who wanted Potter and his loins. Voldemort learned way too much about Harry Potter's endowment, and he needed to escape this den of depravity. Several Greek woman, Amazon warriors by the looks of them, had their turn with Potter.

Voldemort turned around, and saw Potter hovering in the air, with a beautiful blonde woman, dressed in a red skirt, with her shirt ripped open, and Potter grabbing her breasts. His mind had been a virtual quagmire of sexual fantasies.

Finally, Voldemort popped out of Potter's mind.

Voldemort snapped his head back and shook his head. The mind of a teenage boy was not as easy to navigate as Voldemort assumed at first glance.

* * *

The next few days, Voldemort spent some time rethinking his strategy. All he could think about was how hot Fleur Delacour's ass looked in a pair of tight Yoga pants. Or how far Nymphadora's powers really could go in shaping her body? Or how Professor Sinistra's luscious lips would feel wrapped around his…..

' _Focus,'_ The Dark Lord told himself.

He had been trying to close the link, but it was almost like his mental facilities could not get in line.

The only thoughts which brought the Dark Lord any peace was the murderous thoughts Potter had regarding Dolores Umbridge. They were normal, healthy, thoughts, regarding what Potter would do to Umbridge, and thankfully not in the sexual way.

Voldemort particular enjoyed the one about dropping Umbridge into a pit of poisonous snakes. Perhaps, him and Potter had one or two things in common.

* * *

News reached the Dark Lord, Severus Snape had been requested by Dumbledore to teach Potter Occlumency. If anything else, perhaps Snape could find a way to cleanse the filth spewing from Potter's mind.

Voldemort kept a very close watch on Snape. Snape knew, just like Voldemort knew, he would not be able to show Potter how to successfully shield his mind. The bad blood just went too deep between himself and Potter's father. Dumbledore seemed to think he would teach both Snape and Potter a lesson.

' _Ah, Dumbledore, your delusions and your senility both amuse me,'_ Voldemort thought. _'It's pathetic, which does make it amusing.'_

If nothing else, Voldemort had to keep sane by thinking about the various ways Potter wished for the gruesome demise of Snape and Umbridge. Voldemort would have thought he would have ranked higher on Potter's list of people he loathed, given the fact he killed Potter's parents, and worse, forced him to live with Muggles.

' _He's very annoyed with Dumbledore.'_

Now a flash of Potter and the Greengrass sisters entered Voldemort's mind. The dirty mouth on the younger sister threw Voldemort momentarily off.

' _Think of murder. Think of murder. Think of murder.'_

Voldemort thought of murder and the suffering of his eyes.

* * *

Lucius Malfoy bowed before Voldemort.

"Hello, Lucius, your wife is MILF."

The eyes of the Malfoy head raised up. "I beg your pardon."

"Lucius, your report, if you may," Voldemort said.

He noticed Potter's thoughts regarding Narcissa and the recently escaped Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort tried to think of Muggles writhing on the floor in pain.

Those images had been replaced by Muggle women writhing on the floor, being taken one at a time by Potter, using a different kind of wand to torture them than Voldemort intended to. Voldemort clutched on the edge of the chair.

"Are you alright, my Lord?" Lucius asked. "No offense, you look rather pained…"

"Your report, Lucius," Voldemort answered.

"There are people who are putting pressure on Fudge, to investigate Potter's claims more closely, but I'm doing what I can to stall it until we are ready," Lucius said. "It's the usual suspects. Amelia Bones is among them, and if she wants to get it done, she has her share of supporters in the Ministry."

Voldemort nodded. Bones was a very persistent woman, with a large rack which Potter wanted to…once again, Voldemort stopped and got it together. It was getting harder. The mere mention or hint of any woman caused Voldemort to be yanked in Potter's debauched teenage mind.

"We only need a couple of months," Voldemort said. "Do not fail me again, Lucius."

Lucius swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded. He already had raised the Dark Lord's ire.

* * *

Voldemort took a strong sedative potion so he could get some sleep, and hopefully renew his attentions to fix the damage to the door leading between his and Potter's minds.

He should not have been dreaming at all, the sedative should have put him out for eight hours. No one even knew he was asleep through the purging parts.

"Oh, Emmy, the bad little Dark Lord has gotten lost on his way home?"

Two redhead twin girls, dressed in plaid skirts, and tight uniform tops, walked over towards Voldemort. Both of them resembled teenage versions of Lily Evans-Potter. They had wicked grins when they looked at Voldemort.

"What is the meaning of this?" Voldemort asked. "Let me out of here, immediately."

"Oh, you really can't take the moral high ground when you trespass into another man's mind?" one of the twins asked. "But, my name is Amanda, and my sister is Emily. We are the manifestation of Lily Potter's protective charm."

"Lily's blood protection spell only got amplified when you took Harry's blood from him…you stole Harry's blood from him," Emily said. "You've been a bad boy, Tom, a really bad boy!"

"And we've been waiting for you to slip up, after since the link has been getting stronger," Amanda said. "Your arrogantly thought you could last in a mind of a teenage wizard, especially with one with desires and needs, as strong as Harry Potter."

Voldemort looked around and found no exit.

"Fast asleep, Tommy Boy!" Amanda sang. "You're trapped in here with us for the next eight hours. That wasn't very smart of you, was it?"

"Are you trying to say by taking Potter's blood….."

"You woke us up," Amanda said, nodding. "We were dormant in Harry's mind for thirteen years, until you meddled around in magic you didn't understand. You might be able to touch our brother."

"Eww, Mandy," Emily said.

"Not what I meant," Amanda said. "But, you've opened your mind up to what we can do. Lily created us to rip your mind apart and anyone else who threatened Harry. And you've just made us stronger by putting Harry's blood through your veins."

Amanda tapped Voldemort on the head because she could.

"Not too smart, Tommy," Amanda said. "Then mutilating yourself for power wasn't too good either. You always took the short-cuts without understanding the consequences."

"Let me out of here, I am….."

"You're nothing but a child crying out because Daddy didn't love him," Amanda said. "You're kind of pathetic….your entire campaign is nothing but a tantrum over the past fifty years. Well, you won't be waking up, not if we can help it. What good is your power, if your mind is completely destroyed?"

Voldemort tried to will himself awake. He dropped down onto the ground breathing heavily. He noticed the Mudblood Potter hung around with, being bent over Potter's knee and spanked for being a bad girl, Potter took her virgin holes one by one.

"Hermione, she can have her moments where you want to chuck her out of the Astronomy tower, but she has her good points," Amanda said. "I think we'll all be a lot better when she learns the only authority she was meant to follow is between Harry Potter's thighs."

"Oh, I don't think he likes that at all," Emily said sadly. "But, we have plenty more fun and games. Harry and his teammates are busy having some team building exercises."

Voldemort wanted the scene unfold before them, and watched, Harry Potter in the midst of an orgy with a tall dark skinned woman with a shapely ass, a busty brunette woman, and a very athletic blonde. All of them took interest to a part of Harry.

"Angelina, Alicia, and Katie, I think they've wanted to ride Harry's broomstick for ages," Amanda commented in an off handed voice.

The scene flickered, with each girl taking his turn with Harry. Voldemort's skin heated up, and he blistered, screaming in agony. He had to have woken up soon, he could feel it.

"Look up in the sky!" Amanda chanted.

"It's a bird!" Emily yelled.

"It's a plane!" Amanda yelled.

"It's Supergirl!" both of the girls chanted in unison.

The blonde in a red skirt who was a star of many perverted families wrapped her legs around Harry's waist and kept riding him up in the sky. Voldemort screamed out in agony.

"Not a fan of Supergirl?" Amanda asked.

"How about Wonder Woman?" Emily asked.

"Oh, how about She-Hulk?" Amanda asked.

"Black Widow?" Emily asked.

"Black Canary?" Amanda asked.

"How about Catwoman?" Emily asked.

The scene kept shifting around Voldemort. These muggle women, these superheroines had been drilled in every single way possible, and they begged for more. Voldemort had no idea whether they were real or depraved fantasies of Harry Potter's imagination.

"Every single Slytherin female is just lining up to worship Harry Potter!" Amanda commented, smiling. "And isn't that your supposed loyal servant, Bellatrix?"

"Guess she isn't loyal after all," Emily said.

Voldemort screamed at the reckless abandon Bellatrix threw herself at Harry Potter. She had been bent to Potter's will and his manhood. He had taken her down, and there had been many pureblood women who waited in line, willing debase themselves for a chance at the Boy-Who-Lived.

"And why wouldn't they?" Amanda asked. "After all, he defeated the so-called most powerful Dark Lord of all time. If you believe that lie, that must make him even more powerful than Voldemort."

"He's not more powerful than me!" Voldemort yelled.

Voldemort's agony continued. Each image pounded into the back of his head and made him slip further and further down into the abyss. Agony spread through his mind Potter's thoughts overwhelmed his mind.

"Bye, Tom!" the twins cheered in unison.

The last thought slipping through Voldemort's mind was regret regarding trying to enter Harry Potter's mind. A never ending barrage of raunchy sexual fantasies trapped Voldemort as a prisoner in his own body.

All because he had to have Harry Potter's blood and he just had to enter the boy's mind.

* * *

**End.**


End file.
